The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a fuse, and an electronic apparatus.
Electronic devices including driving units such as micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) are used as switching elements in various sensors or electronic apparatuses. In general, the driving units include a plurality of members (for example, a fixed member and a movable member) configured to be relatively movable and relative movement amounts of these members are controlled, so that desired functions can be realized.
On the other hand, in the driving units of the electronic devices, constituent members of the driving units are charged during manufacturing processes and a difference in a charge amount occurs between the members, and thus attachment (sticking or stiction) between the members may occur in some cases. Since the occurrence of the sticking can be a cause of a manufacturing failure of an electronic device, there is a concern that deterioration in a product yield may be caused. Accordingly, various technologies have been developed in order to prevent sticking during manufacturing processes for electronic devices.
For example, JP 2009-32559A discloses a technology for preventing sticking between members during a manufacturing process by fabricating two members to be driven through separate processes and joining these members in a rear-stage process.
As other methods of preventing sticking, there are known technologies for connecting target members by a fuse in a manufacturing process, maintaining the members at substantially the same potential, and fracturing the fuse in a rear-stage process. For example, JP 2012-222241A and JP 2006-514786T disclose technologies for connecting two components by a fuse formed of a conductive material such as polysilicon or aluminum during a manufacturing process and applying an overcurrent in a rear-stage process to melt the fuse while maintaining the members at substantially the same potential.
As a method of fracturing a fuse instead of the melting method by the overcurrent, for example, JP 2006-221956A discloses a technology for forming a vibration body vibrated by a piezoelectric element near a fuse and bringing the vibration body into contact with the fuse to cut out the fuse. For example, JP 2005-260398A discloses a technology for forming an opening portion at a position corresponding to a fuse and performing laser irradiation or drying etching, or the like via the opening portion to cut out the fuse.